Usuario Blog:DeimosTricky/Jeff the Killer: Good Night
El mas fuerte no tiene porque ser el ganador en una pelea. - Monet, One Piece Todos conocen a Jeff the Killer, el asesino que enloqueció y mató a sus padres y a los de su vecina, escapó y va por las casas asesinando con una cara quemada y una sonrisa tallada, perdió la cabeza, y no mató a su hermano porque este tuvo la suerte de llegar al teléfono y llamar a una ambulancia, pero Jeff no sabía esto, para el su hermano está muerto, pero hay mucho tras su pasado, y por llegar en su presente. Nacimiento del Asesino Eh, Eh, Eh, lector, espera, ya se lo que planeas hacer ahora, pasar el origen para ver lo siguiente, si, ya lo se, Jeff es muy cliché, este origen tiene sus variaciones respecto al original, aunque probablemente siga siendo cliché, te pido que veas este estúpido origen una vez mas, si fuese por mi no usaría a este eperpento en mis creepys, pero es un creepypasta famoso y me toca usarlo para que no salte el típico. "Aahaaaoaaoa, Yef es el megor i no lo as puesto". Así que, aun sabiendo que lo que voy a escribir ahora es una historia que mas o menos conoces, espero que mis cambios la hagan, pasajera y pueda acabar rápido esto para ponerme con la siguiente parte. Jeff era un chico tranquilo, tenía una familia normal, un hermano normal, un perro normal, unos vecinos normales, hasta una cara normal. Él era feliz en su barrio, con su hermano y sus amigos Keith, Troy, Jane y el pequeño Billy, a quien todo el barrio apreciaba, pero todo cambió cuando un chico se mudó al vecindario de al lado, un chaval de la edad de Liu, el hermano de Jeff. Al día siguiente, los amigos se reunieron en el recreo, sin embargo, notaron la ausencia de Keith, Liu dijo no saber dónde había ido, pues Liu y Keith salían de la misma clase. Este suceso hizo que Liu y Jeff, Jane, Troy y Billy dejasen de juntarse, pues poco después Troy también empezó a desaparecer usualmente, aunque menos que Troy. Jeff se empezó a percatar de esto. No obstante, también se percató de que Liu, su hermano, también comenzaba a ausentarse después de las clases. Jeff entonces empezó a sospechar de Liu, Troy y Keith. Sin embargo, no fue sino hasta una mañana de un lunes donde, mientras estaba en la cama fingiendo dormir para no tener que levantarse, escuchó a alguien abrir la puerta de su cuarto. - Buenas noches, a dormir.- Escuchó decir a Liu mientras cerraba despacio la puerta. Jeff se levantó de golpe y se asomó a la ventana, Liu se iba a la casa del vecino. En ese momento, Jeff comenzó a escuchar algo dentro de su cabeza, una voz, que empezó a darle órdenes. "Merece morir" "Merecen morir", "Mereces Venganza", "VENGANZA", "Hazlo", "Dales las buenas noches". Jeff intentó oponerse a las voces, pero eran demasiado convincentes, poco a poco, acabó creyendo que le ayudaban, y confió en ellas. Jeff entonces empezó a insinuar a sus padres, manipulándolos, para que estos finalmente quisieran salir un día, dejando a Liu al cuidado de Jeff. Los padres no llegaron a irse nunca, Jeff, se puso una máscara blanca, con dos agujeros para los ojos, bordeados de negro, y una sonrisa tallada acabó con su madre clavándole el cuchillo en el pecho, mientras ella empezaba a sangrar Jeff hizo un movimiento rápido y le cortó el cuello a su padre, entonces le puso el pestillo al coche, sus padres no pudieron reaccionar a tiempo y, murieron en el coche. Jeff entonces estaba preso de la locura, entró a su casa y gritó: - ¡Liu! ¡Me voy a casa de Jane, he quedado con ella y con Billy y vamos a dormir allí! - ¡Vale, ten cuidado! - ¡Ya lo sé! - ¡Y toma precauciones, no lo hagas a pelo! Jeff soltó una carcajada irónica y cerró de un portazo, fue a casa de Jane y, sigilosamente, entró por la ventana de la cocina, los padres de Jane estaban en el salón, con sumo silencio les mató a los dos, de un golpe rápido y limpio. Entonces, Jeff fue a por Jane, pero cuando subía las escaleras al primer piso vio a Jane entrar al baño. Jeff entonces se escondió en la habitación de Jane para apuñalarle, pero al entrar se dio cuenta de porque Jane siempre quería ordenar su habitación antes de que sus amigos entraran. Una gran cantidad de fotos, dibujos, entre otras cosas de Liu estaban colgadas en la pared y había fotos en las estanterías. Jeff entonces empezó a enfurecer mientras la voz crecía. "Liu es un mentiroso". Jane entró y Jeff, lleno de ira, le pegó un puñetazo que la dejó inconsciente. Jane despertó empapada de gasolina, delante de ella estaba Jeff, con la máscara en la mano, ella estaba atada con una cuerda y Jeff tenía un mechero en la mano. - ¿Ves esto Jane? Es un mechero. Supongo que ya sabes como va a acabar esto. - ¿Por que? - Liu es el porqué.- Dijo tirando el mechero.- Tu solo eres una parte. Jane, empezó a quemarse y a gritar mientras Jeff salía de la casa poniéndose la máscara. En casa de Jeff y Liu, se encontraban Liu, Keith, Troy y el nuevo vecino, conocido como Randy. Este último fue a la cocina a por cerveza y Jeff, escondido en la cocina lo mató apuñalándole en el pecho. Cogió la lata de cerveza y con un gran precisión, se la lanzó a Liu desde la cocina, atinándole en la cabeza y dejándolo inconsciente. Keith y Troy fueron corriendo a ver que había pasado y Jeff mató a Keith velozmente. Troy salió huyendo y se encerró en el baño, Jeff empezó a aporrear la puerta. Troy sacó un mechero, empezó a buscar en los armarios del baño y encontró un desodorante en spray y una botella de alcohol etílico. Jeff tiró la puerta abajo, haiéndo que se cayese la máscara, Troy ni se percató de la cara de Jeff cuando le chorreó el alcohol en la cara y le hizo un lanzallamas en la cara, quemándole la cara y, gracias a la ropa, el resto del cuerpo mas parcialmente. Troy se acercó de nuevo con el lanzallamas, pero cometió un fallo, acercó el fuego demasiado y el bote explotó, volándole la mano. Jeff apagó el fuego de su cara y su ropa como pudo y mientras lloraba por sus quemados párpados apuñaló en la cabeza a Troy, entonces, cogió su máscara, se miró en el espejo, y sonrió. Liu despertó y estaba atado a la pared, varias cuerdas inmovilizaban sus brazos y piernas, dichas cuerdas estaban clavadas a la pared mediante brocas, frente a el estaba Jeff, con su máscara. Liu forcejeó intentando escapar y Jeff le apuñaló en el estómago. - Hermanito... ¿Es que no sabes respetar a tus superiores? - ¿Jeff?- Jeff volvió a apuñalarle.- Ahhhh, ¿Por que? - ¿Por que? ¿Por que me excluiste? ¿Eh? Soy mierda para tí, ¿No? Encontré los videos de antes de que yo naciera, era no deseado, ni por tí. Pero ya no tendreis que vivir con la carga de tenerme, ya no tendreis que vivir. Jeff empezó a apuñalar repetidas veces a Liu, en el estómago, en el brazo, en el pecho, y cuando estaba apunto de apuñalarle la cabeza, Jeff dijo al moribundo Liu. - Hermano, miramé. Liu intentó mirar, solo para horrorizarse. Jeff se quitó la máscara, solo para enseñar su rostro, el cual era terriblemente parecido, Liu se asustó y Jeff se empezó a reir mientras se iba. - Buenas noches Liu. A Dormir. Liu, moribundo, intentó liberarse de las ataduras, las constantes puñaladas de Jeff habían roto algunas de sus cuerdas, pero esa es otra historia, la veremos en otro momento. La locura de Jeff no terminó ahí, empezó a matar gente, hasta que empezó a ganar fama, y la gente empezó a temerle. Crecimiento del Asesino Pasaron los años, Jeff nunca cesó su incansable carnicería, y nunca paró. Pasó por grandes ciudades y por pequeños territorios apartados de la sociedad, desde granjas con misteriosas desapariciones hasta pequeños pueblos. Jeff fue considerado por la policía como parte del trío asesino, junto a un ente de humo y un sangriento asesino. Pero, un día, Jeff hizo algo que nunca había hecho hasta ese momento. Jeff acababa de llegar a una ciudad construida alrededor de tres montañas, cuya única salida era una autopista hecha en un bosque que nunca había sido talado, pues era patrimonio. Jeff acababa de llegar a Oakville. Allí Jeff encontró fácilmente una casa asesinando a un pescador de la zona. Jeff estuvo durante dos días residiendo en la caseta de pesca del hombre, hasta que decidió salir a buscar una víctima. Jeff entonces llegó a una casa apartada de la ciudad, donde residía una familia conformada por un matrimonio con dos hijos, una adolescente de 17 años y otro de 15. Jeff entonces decidió escalar sigilosamente hasta una ventana y entró a la habitación de la adolescente, esta, al ver a Jeff, no tuvo miedo, sino admiración por el. Nina Williams estaba asombrada de ver a Jeff el Asesino, su ídolo, justo enfrente suya. - ¿Jeffrey Woods? ¿De verdad eres tú? Aquel que escapó de la policía tras matar a 26 personas en un hospital y...- Nina contó hazañas de Jeff ''(Que a mi no se me ocurren) ''mientras Jeff la miraba impresionado. Una hermosa adolescente de pelo negro recogido en una coleta, con un mechón rosa colgándo frente a su rostro, mas pálido que moreno debido a falta de sol. Jeff empuñó su cuchillo, pero no pudo matar a esa chica, ella tenía algo que le recordaba a el, ella estaba llena de odio por dentro y Jeff lo vio, pudo ver el odio que sobresalía de la chica en forma de admiración hacia el. Jeff entonces agarró su cuchillo por el filo y, apuñaló a la chica en la parte izquierda de su pecho. Se acercó a ella y le dijo al oido: - Si vives para contarlo, entonces tendrás mi respeto. Jeff dejó a la adolescente malherida en el suelo y salió por la ventana para volver a la cabaña de pesca. Entonces Jeff se quedó pensando en la chica, quien práticamente conocía mas de su vida que el mismo. Jeff abandonó esa misma noche Oakville y se dirigió a un pueblo cercano, masarando a gran parte de estos. Cuando se encontraba apunto de asesinar a una chica que había, se le acercó un hombre de unos 20 años, con una máscara blanca con dos ojos negros pintados y una sonrisa pintada en esta. - ¿Tu eres ese Jeff al que todos temen? - ¿Quien eres tu? - Eso aun no te incunbe, el Hueso Negro me ha pedido que te de esto.- El sujeto le dio a Jeff una hoja con un número de teléfono.- Cree que puedes ser útil para hacer que Él vuelva. - ¿Quien? - Dicen que no hay que decir su nombre, pero es algo empezado por Z. Las leyendas te dicen el resto. - La leyenda de Am Dhaeghar es solo un mito. El sujeto absorvió la sangre de la adolescente que agonizaba y la mató en el acto, para lanzar la sangre a un edificio y derribarlo. - Si... Puede que sí. Durante los siguientes meses Jeff estuvo siendo portada de algunos periódicos importantes como el Daily Wafle y el Info Planet, entre otros. Sin embargo, Nina Williams no era la única fan que Jeff tuvo en esa época, si bien es una buena historia que merece la pena contar, otras muchas no, y estas hicieron que el respeto y temor que tenían en Jeff acabase transformándolo en una gracia de Haloween, Jeff vio como acababa su auge y empezaba su caída. Decadencia del Asesino Jeff siguió matando tras los sucesos en Oakville, y durante 4 años, sus fechorías pasaron casi tan inadvertidas que la gente ya no temía a los conocidos 3 monstruos, ahora muchos tenían una escopeta bajo la cama, y los pocos que Jeff conseguía matar ni siquiera eran reconocidos para el, sino para seres asesinos nuevos como el hombre cubo, el mítico rastrillo o el apodado fantasma de las granjas, Jeff era ahora recordado por unos niños estúpidos que se disfrazaban de el. En Internet, muchísimos niños se "hacían pasar" por Jeff dejando muy baja su fama, la gente ya ni lo recordaba, y confundían su historia con la de un payaso también de cara blanca, Jeff estaba destrozado, llegó a un callejón y entonces escuchó a alguien tras el. Un adolescente armado con dos hachas se le acercó, Jeff se asustó al ver al salvaje hombre de forma tan súbita, este le dió un cuchillo y una especie de posavasos, hecho de hierro, el extraño dijo: - Él te ha elegido para comandar el ejercito que va a crear, deberías aceptar, pues esto hará que de nuevo todos te recuerden. - ¿Quien eres? - Eso ahora no te incumbe, si te cortas y pones tu sangre en el recipiente, aceptas. Jeff lo hizo sin cortarse un pelo y sin perder la sonrisa de la cara. Entonces una mujer se acercó a Jeff. - Yo si que te recuerdo, se acercó una mujer con la cara quemada y cortada como Jeff, ellos se disfrazan y se creen como tú, yo, soy como tú, ese día me apuñalaste, pero no me dolió, porque supe que me estabas dando una prueba, y acepté. Jeff siguió al hombre de las dos hachas hasta un coche, el cual conducía un tipo que a Jeff le pareció muy familiar: La misma persona que hacía 4 años le ofreció unirse a Él. Llegaron a un edificio que había en el bosque de Oakville, un viejo hotel abandonado en bastante buenas condiciones, allí se encontraba una figura horrenda y deforme, mucho mas alta que una persona normal y mucho mas terrorífica: - Hola Jeffrey Woods, muchos me llaman Él, pero ahora ya puedes llamarme Zalgo, el verdadero "Él" aun tiene que llegar, y es nuestra misión esperar. Notas del Autor Si esperabais que la decadencia iba a ser mucho mas, lo siento, pero sería repetirme una y otra vez explicando lo mismo, espero que os haya gustado este creepy y que el siguiente os guste mas. Este es el primer creepy que no esta en un artículo. Jeff es un personaje que me gusta muy poco, por lo que ponerlo en ridículo será parte de mis hobbys. Este es el primer Creepypasta de mi universo en no tener algo tras las notas del autor. O no... . Varios disparos se escuchaban mientras una risa extraña se escuchaba, tras horas, una figura de un humo o gas azul se transformaba en un herido adolscente con la máscara de Ghostface, frente a el, un herido y pintoresco hombre armado con un rifle y con una máscara de médico de la peste. Ambos se habían herido mucho entre sí y el de gas se sentó junto al tumbado médico. Tras unos minutos, ambos se levantaron y el médico le dió un teléfono al de gas, este lo cogió y dijo: - ¿Si? - Viktor Belinsky, mi nombre es desconocido por todos, pero puedes llamarme Mothman, creo que serías un perfecto buscador. - ¿Buscador? - Sigue a William y el te lo enseñará. Viktor miró al Boticario y este le quitó el móvil. William dijo al teléfono. - En cuanto al otro... No ha habido suerte, el encapuchado justiciero está en paradero desconocido, pero lo encontraré. - ¡No importa! Puede esperar, antes de que tu lo encuentres, el hará algo, que asombrará a los agentes. - ¿A los agentes? - Si, al SCP. Categoría:Entradas